doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain Testers!
Brain Testers! is the third chapter of the Stage 1 arc, the ninth chapter of Season 1 and the ninth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started and finished on January 16, 2018 Plot It’s Wednesday, the day of the first Criteria event. The four enter a classroom of about 50 people for a knowledge test. It seems as if Carol and Sara did not study much, if at all. Everyone tries to encourage each other to do well, but Carol goes a little too far and gives Natalie people in underwear daymares. The test starts, 90 minutes to complete. Lewis finishes his tast first, one of the two who studied extensively. He had completed the main portion 50 minutes in, and the essay portion 75 minutes in. As he is leaving, he taunts the three girls with a cocky grin. As he is leaving, Natalie also gets done with her test. With only 50 seconds left to spare, Sara finally turns in her paper. Carol finished with only a few seconds left to spare, however. A bit later, the group is having dinner at the Food Court as per usual. Jocelyn teases a lamenting Sara and Carol about the test, then asks how everyone thought they did. It seems everyone thought they did well, except for Carol, who was still lamenting about it, just wanting to get to the next portion, she says. Jocelyn and Amelia then report that no progress has been made towards Jocelyn’s goal. Sara then notices an odd puddle to her right. As Lewis gets up to get a wet floor sign, the puddle suddenly takes form.. into doom. Sergel pops up and scares the living daylights outta Lewis, making him jump into Sara’s arms. Jocelyn and Natalie both hide under the table, while Sara throws Lewis out of her arms. It seems his lovely target today will be… Sara. However, Sara seems completely oblivious to this. Luckily, Lewis chases Sergel away quite easily by whacking Sergel with the wet floor sign. After dinner, the scene transitions to the girls’ rooms. First, Carol and Amelia’s room. Carol and Amelia start to talking about the test. Amelia exaggerates that tests will probably be Carol’s demise, and Carol jokes about her grave, saying that she will die from a paper cut. Suddenly, Carol rolls off the bed. Amelia jokes and says that beds will be the demise of Carol. After helping her up, Carol asks Amelia how she has been. She says that she’s been good, aside from injuries she’s received from Jocelyn. The two then go on to talk about the training. Carol asks if she can join, and the two make plans to ask Jocelyn about it the next day. The scene then transitions over to Sara, Natalie, and Jocelyn. Jocelyn is having fun on her harp. She notices something is up with Sara, and asks her if something is wrong. She appears to be lost in thought, so Jocelyn strums her loud horizontal string to activate her harp. This catches both Natalie and Sara’s attention, and Jocelyn finally gets an answer. However, Sara replies with saying she’s fine, when she’s obviously not. Jocelyn accepts, closes her eyes, and starts playing once again. Natalie comments to Jocelyn after, stating that she likes the instrument. This engages some talk from Jocelyn on how she takes precious care of the instrument, and how it was passed down from the family for centuries. The others seem to really be admiring it. However, as the sleepy girl is, she passes out while holding the harp for absolutely no reason. The other two soon follow to bed. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Chronos * Mistrala – Jocelyn, Sergel Trivia